


Her General

by Remisaurus02



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Okoye, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Nakia, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisaurus02/pseuds/Remisaurus02
Summary: W'Kabi might have betrayed her, but as Wakanda picks up the pieces that the brief reign of Erik left and make changes to their way of life, Nakia will always be here for her General.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/Okoye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a rewrite of my orphaned story "After the Storm" Because I hated it and felt like it really just wasn't well written or had a good plot. I know Nakia/Okoye doesn't get much traffic, (Shame though, since I stan them so much) so if you're reading this, a huge thanks to you!

“Killmonger is dead.”

A sigh of relief rose from the small crowd of wounded warriors when King T’Challa came into the ward with the news. He dropped to his knees, chest heaving as if he had run a thousand marathons.

A medic and team of nurses ran to the king’s side to aid him, but he only pushed them away. From what could be heard, he was assuring them there was nothing wrong except exhaustion, and he would be fine after some sleep.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for others entangled in the war. Only a few lives were lost, yet many endured broken limbs, stab wounds and other injuries that would take weeks, if not months of healing outside of Wakanda’s borders.

Nakia was grateful that the extent of her wounds were only mere bruises and the scratches on her thigh. With the application of a sweet-smelling gel and the purple glow of a penlight, the marks were healed within seconds.

She was headed out when the door opened ahead of her and a familiar face stepped into the place. 

General Okoye had previously been in a separate room with the rest of the Dora Milaje; the sisterhood grieving the loss of Xoliswa collectively. Nakia knew of the pain each Dora took from the death of one of their own; it was as if they lost a portion of themselves.

Years before, she had arrived home from a mission in time for a Dora’s funeral after she died, not in the line of battle, but a hovercar accident. It had been one of the few times she witnessed her cherished friend mourning. 

But right now, it didn’t seem as if she had been crying. Or if she did, she hid it well. Maybe the shock of losing a sister hadn’t registered yet. Or maybe losing both a sister and husband on the same day had made her numb. 

Of course, W’Kabi wasn’t dead. At least physically. He and the rest of the Border patrol were having their injuries treated on a lower level of the medical tower, then they would be transported to prison to await their sentences from the king. Although maybe the man Okoye married was dead since W’Kabi seemed to have changed dramatically after pledging allegiance to N’Jadaka.

“Nakia,” Okoye greeted when she spotted her. She didn’t smile in her direction, but she did halt in her strides and nod. She hadn’t forgotten the words they had shared the evening before. Neither had Nakia. Although she didn’t blame her.

T’Challa was deemed dead. N’Jadaka had rightfully won the throne. As horrible as the situation had been, the Doras swore to protect the throne. In the beginning, she had been angry with her friend for supporting the man who would no doubt be the death Wakanda. It felt like a personal attack, but now that was behind them. In the end, Okoye chose to side with T’Challa, and Nakia was not one to hold grudges over things that had been resolved. 

It was time to move on. 

So she strolled to her friend and opened her arms wide, offering a small, yet encouraging smile that surprisingly did wonders for Okoye’s tense, war-beaten body. The General closed the gap between their bodies and squeezed tightly. She was trembling slightly, Nakia noticed.

“Are you okay?” 

Okoye nodded and took a deep breath. Her grip on her was unyielding. She buried her face in the space between the silver pauldron on top of Nakia’s shoulder and her neck; itchy from sweat. "I am sorry, Nakia. You were right." 

Nakia shook her head. Fatigue was finally starting to make its appearance as the last of her adrenaline drained out. “Let’s not discuss this now. I am too tired.” 

The General looked as if she wanted to debate with her, but as she pulled from the embrace, she could see the tiredness behind her eyes. “Come to my apartment for the night. It is closer than the River Providence.” The offer was inviting, yet Nakia wondered if it was more than just a friendly gesture. The apartment would be empty, with reminders of W’Kabi everywhere as the husband and wife had lived together there for several years.

“Thank you,” she said. “I’ll take you up on that offer. I’m sure my parents would make a fuss over me if I came home anyway.”

With a nod and a grateful smile, Okoye linked their arms together and they walked together out of the medical tower.

The fresh air was an appreciated sensation as they left through the sliding glass doors. The streets were deserted, as any medical district would be at the late hour. Nakia knew that in other communities, the villages would be crowded with celebrations and the distant sound of fireworks was evident enough for that. Perhaps if these celebrations carried on to tomorrow, she would join, but right now she was content to be with Okoye as the two walked homeward.

“Have you heard anything from the Royal family?” Nakia asked, which broke the silence that had been spanning between them. “T’Challa appeared to be near passing out the last I saw him.”

“He was taken to a room to be examined. There is nothing much one can do for the Black Panther healing wise, but he got a hot meal and Ayo is staying with him until he is released. And the last I saw of the Queen mother and Princess Shuri, they were arguing over the latter's refusal to rest. Of course, that was nearly an hour ago. Tell me, why were you at the hospital?”

She waved off the concern in Okoye’s tone with a flick of her hand. “Erik scratched my leg and it was a little deep, but everything is healed now. What about you?”

“The Doras were checking on Aurelia as she took a rather bad hit from a mambele. And then we took a few moments for Xoliswa.”

Nakia nodded and shot her a sentimental look. "Yes. I'm sorry to hear about that. I know how much every Dora means to you."

With a sigh, Okoye tightened her grip around Nakia's arm. "Thank you. But I...will make it through. She was not the first I have lost." Then a sorrowful expression washed over her solemn features. "Although she is the first I lost in the line of duty as General. I cannot help but think perhaps I could have..."

"Okoye, her blood is on N'Jadaka's hands. Not your own. You are the best General Wakanda has had for decades, but you cannot blame yourself for something out of your control." 

Silence lingered over the two women for several minutes before Okoye sighed once more when they arrived at the trio of stone steps leading to the apartment of her and W'Kabi’s. This sigh she let slip was one sounding more defeated than the last; more tired. "You're right... As always." 

"Not always, but your confidence in me is encouraging.” Nakia quietly humored as the other woman let go of her arm to climb the stairs single file. She watched as Okoye tapped a code onto a sleek glass screen on the door. With a soft _bing,_ the doorknob rose out from its cubby in the otherwise smooth door. The door opened, and a blast of cold air conditioning welcomed them in. 

The apartment, although full of technology as many Wakandan apartments and houses were, was simple and clean. Other than a few paintings and weaponry, the white walls were blank, and the wood flooring, which was cool on Nakia's aching feet, was covered in woven rugs in only the entrance and sitting room. 

There were no signs that a family lived here, Nakia noticed. She wondered deep down if the husband and wife ever truly considered each other family, or only partners, using each other’s love and affection to keep from feeling lonely as their careers took center stage. 

"Have a seat," Okoye offered in the kitchen. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and offered one to Nakia, who kindly declined for some iced water instead. 

After their bellies were full of beef stew and madombi they had delivered from a restaurant around the corner, Okoye assisted Nakia out of the armor and offered her a clean pair of pajamas and a set of towels for a shower. “Unless you want to wear his,” she said, although there was little humor behind her tone as she nodded her head to W’Kabi’s belonging. Her expression soured when she stared too long at his clothing, and a muscle in her jaw fluttered. 

“These are fine, thank you." She slipped into the bathroom to wash up and change. The pajamas were a tad big as she did not share the muscle mass or breasts as Okoye. Nevertheless, she was grateful she would not be sleeping in only underwear. 

Then came the subject of sleeping arrangements. With an exception for a reclining armchair and loveseat in the sitting room, the only other comfortable place to sleep was the master (and only) bedroom. It would not be the first time she slept with Okoye in the same bed, but it would be the first time since they were out of university. 

Spies and Generals very rarely had the opportunity to participate in slumber parties after all. 

“It will be just like our first year of college,” Okoye suggested. She referred to the time before Nakia decided she was not fit to be a Dora and geared her education towards the War Dogs instead. She chuckled at the memory of them sharing a dorm room, occasionally participating in activities together that only those who were _more_ than friends did. 

Then W’Kabi and T’Challa came along, and each girls’ feelings for one another were put on hold.

Now both men were gone. 

So, with a nod and a small smile, Nakia climbed onto the bed. The soft sheets felt so much better than the hard beds and thin sheets she’d slept with for so many years on her missions. The warmth of another person made it even more relaxing. 

Their bodies drifted closer together and their limbs entangled, Nakia’s eyes drifted shut. She felt a soft, nearly feather-light kiss on her exposed shoulder, yet exhaustion was creeping around the corner and she was out before she could make a response to the gesture. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakia and Okoye have a bit of a heart-to-heart and T'Challa spills some big news.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the country when Nakia woke up to birds chirping in the trees outside. Years of War Dog missions had distilled in her the ability to sleep nearly anywhere, be it a bed or a tree, but also the inability to fall into a very deep sleep. So the moment any new sign of life came, she was awake. 

It took her a moment to realize where she was, and who had their legs entangled with hers. As her mind unclouded from sleep, she quickly remembered the night before, and could almost still feel the soft kiss on her shoulder that Okoye had left before drifting. A tiny smile spread over her lips as she thought of it over and over. She felt safe in the General’s arms; Their bodies fitting together perfectly on the soft mattress. She never realized how nice it was to be the little spoon.

“Mm, you’re a much better cuddler than he was,” Okoye hummed a few minutes later. She was still half-asleep and startled Nakia out of her skin when she spoke. “Sorry. Did I scare you?”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because I felt you jump a foot off the bed,” she chuckled, kissing her softly on the neck. “The Queen Mother gave me the morning off. Why don’t we go to that brunch place you like? The one in the River Tribe that serves those fish-shaped breads.”

“Oh, you mean Kani’s?” Nakia asked. She smiled. “Okay. I have to stop by my parents’ house this afternoon anyway.”

With a nod and another soft kiss, Okoye rolled out of bed. “I should shower then. You are welcome to join me.”

Arching a brow, Nakia rolled in the bed to face her. "Are you sincerely proposing what I believe you are?"

"I'm sorry," She shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. "I just... I got carried away I suppose. With W'Kabi gone, I thought our relationship could finally take flight."

"You were right to believe that," Nakia leaned over to cup her hand with her. "I would like that. I just do not like the idea of moving very quickly. We are not students anymore, Okoye. I'm to the age where I want a meaningful relationship. I want someone that I can come home to after a mission who  _ missed  _ me. Someone who  _ isn't  _ my parents. You almost had that with W'Kabi, so surely you understand. I do not want meaningless sex."

She nodded, squeezing Nakia's hand. "Of course. I'm sorry I just took it too far too quickly. I guess the moment just snuck up on me and..." she shook her head. "I do not wish to ruin anything between us."

"You won't." She kissed her on the cheek and climbed out from under the soft bedding.

* * *

Brunch with Okoye didn't last long enough in Nakia's opinion, because sooner rather than later, she was being fussed over by her mother. Not to mention scolded for not coming home the night before.

"Okoye let me stay in her apartment, Mama," she said. "At least I texted you."

Nakia's mother, a nimble, petite woman who spent her time as a yoga instructor after retiring from the Dora Milaje, was just as stubborn as her daughter and scoffed. "Kia, that man could have killed you if he found out you rebelled against him! Then where would you be?"

"But he didn't, Mama, and even if he had, then at least I would be dying doing something I believe in. I know you think protecting the throne is the most important job, but I am not a Dora, nor was N'Jadaka King T'Chaka or T'Challa. Killmonger was going to hurt people, not just the oppressors, but Wakanda as well."

Footsteps from upstairs stopped the argument, and Nuru, Nakia's father, former War Dog and now an adviser to the River Tribe Elder, made his way down to the living room. He was a tall man, and in great shape...if round was a shape, but he was kind, and a father figure to many people within their tribe. "Mesi, what is all this yelling about? Ah! Kia!"

He bustled down the rest of the stairs and took his daughter in for a huge bear hug, squeezing her tight and kissing her forehead. He had a way of greeting everyone as if it was the first time he had seen them in years, even if it had just been a day or two. "Giving your mother more grays, are you?"

"Not intentionally," Nakia rolled her eyes, patting her father's back.

"Good, I'd hate to smell her using anymore hair dye. Do you know how much that smells, and she always insists on doing it herself!?"

Before Mesi could have any response to that, a knock on the door echoed through the house and she was off to answer it. Nakia heard her surprise voice exclaim something in Xhosa that she couldn't quite catch, then she was leading the way for T'Challa, who followed with his hands clasped behind his back. "I'll get you some tea, my King," she said.

"No, no," He held up a hand. "I only wish to borrow your daughter for a few moments. Nakia, will you meet me outside?"

With a nod, Nakia departed and soon stood on the stone steps in front of the house. Around them, children called to each other while kicking a ball out in the street, and the hot sun shone down between Acacia tree branches. " Thank you," T'Challa began, smiling at the women before him. "You saved me. You saved my family. Our nation." 

She shook her head. "There is nothing to thank me for. It is our duty to–" she stopped to corrected herself because if she had learned anything during this battle, it was that people around her did not always share the same sense of duty as she. "It was  _ my  _ duty to fight for what I love. I should have–" 

Suddenly cut off by T'Challa's lips pressing to her own, Nakia was taken off guard, staring at him when he pulled away. "You can't blame me I almost died."

"T'Challa..." she swallowed. She will always love T'Challa, if not as a partner than at least a friend. She knew deep down she loved Okoye as well. That love was more powerful than what she held for the King. If it came down to it, she would much rather be the wife of a General than the Queen.

He seemed to sense her hesitation, because he took a step back, leaning against the opposite stone wall. "At least stay. think I know a way you can still fulfill your calling." 

She looked at him with curiosity shining in her dark eyes. "What do you mean?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets, a shadow of a smile casting over his face. "There will be a spot open for Head of Social Outreach of the Wakandan International Outreach Centre. It will have your name on it if you will have it."

"T'Challa..." Nakia could feel her jaw drop. "This is not a joke?"

"Of course not. You were right; we should lend a helping hand to the outside world, we are strong; Strong enough to keep ourselves while still aiding countless others. I would like to make the announcement soon, but only if I knew the biggest position of the operation would be filled."

"It's filled," she confirmed. She shook her head in wonder, smiling up at him. "You continue to surprise me, T'Challa Udaku."

"And you inspire me. It's perhaps too soon to say, but I believe you and Okoye will have a wonderful life together."

Her brows furrowed. "You know about that?"

"I am King and thus all-knowing," He said. "Or maybe I was at Kani's Brunch with my mother and sister when you were there with Okoye... and I realized too late when I kissed you that it was more than just two friends out for a meal. All I ask is that you do not soften her up too much, I still need my General."

Nakia giggled. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsies, I said I'd get this chapter published by July third and then proceeded to procrastinate for like eighteen days...But anyway I hope you enjoy this update! I can't say when I'll update next since I'll probably just end up procrastinating again, but I can promise it will be soonish!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Okoye? I brought dinner,” Nakia called as she came into the apartment after returning from the River Providence. She put down the bag of steaming Piri Piri chicken on the kitchen table and popped her head into the bedroom when she heard someone inside. "Okoye?" 

Sitting in the center of the floor on a yoga mat was the General, curled over on herself. Except instead of stretching, her shoulders shook and trembling hands covered her face. She looked small and her quiet sobs made her sound almost fragile; unlike anything Nakia had seen her as. 

But she was quick to come to her side, kneeling next to the mat with soft eyes and a gentle touch. "Okoye? Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?" 

Nodding slowly, she rose and wiped away tears as fresh ones continued to fall against her will. "You know, years ago I promised myself I would never allow myself to be in the situation where a man effected me in this way. I knew I could never afford it. I have the Dora Milaje, and the King, and of course you. I should be grateful for those who care for me instead of wasting my energy on those who do not. And yet here I am, crying over a man who's vengeance meant more to him than our marriage. He betrayed me when he betrayed Wakanda. Why am I the one who feels so weak now? It should be W'Kabi paying for his owns actions." 

"You loved him," Nakia tried to reason. She rubbed her back in soothing circles, feeling her hot, flushed skin below her thin shirt. 

"That was a mistake," she spat out the words as if they were a bitter poison she was trying to rid her body of, and anger lit up her eyes before the tears came and distinguished the fire. 

"Maybe so, but before this, it was not. Losing those we love is not easy, Okoye, no matter if losing them was a choice or not. He was your husband, and grieving the marriage you lost is not wrong. It does not make you weak; it makes you human. Do you remember how much of a mess I was when I broke up with T'Challa?"

Okoye shook her head. "But that was your choice. You ended the relationship to focus on your career. T'Challa never betrayed you. He would have willingly given his life for yours and still would to this day. The only thing W'Kabi would give his life for was avenging his parents' death and worshiping whoever made that possible." 

Nakia sighed and she struggled to find a reply because she knew it was true. You could hardly compare T'Challa, a lovesick gentleman who followed her around like a lost puppy, to W'Kabi. The only similarity to the relationships was that they came to an end and even then it was hardly the same. "Okay," She finally said quietly; calmly. "What do you need from me right now? Is there anything I can do to help you through this?" 

Swallowing, she nodded slowly. "I need to getaway. Out of Wakanda. Not forever, just a few days. T'Challa and the Queen mother both have told me to take time off, and I believe I need to listen to them despite my desire to stay with my Doras. What I need is for you to come with me. I cannot be alone right now. I need you at my side; I need you to keep me from letting W'Kabi's decisions drive me to insanity." 

"Of course." Nakia reached over and cupped her hands in hers. She stroked the callused surface with her thumbs. She knew then just how much she loved the women before her, and that she would do anything for her. Okoye had always been there when she needed her the most, and she would do the same in return. 

"Whatever you need, for as long as you need. I'll be here for you, Okoye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter but I wanted to start the next chapter off with their travels and didn't know what else to write for this one 😂 Hope you enjoy!


End file.
